<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To William by betterprepared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588839">To William</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterprepared/pseuds/betterprepared'>betterprepared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode Related, M/M, S2E3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterprepared/pseuds/betterprepared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What The Captain wrote in his letter to William.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/William (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well throw me off a fucking cliff that episode was certainly painful.</p><p>I thought about what The Captain may have put in William's letter, then wrote about it, cause your girl has a hyperfixation on this show and is also procrastinating her other Ghosts fic that's been unfinished for over a year :)) </p><p>Enjoy my dudes xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William, </p><p>There are many things I wish to say to you, things that I have wished to say to you for a great many years. To say that I have faced the enemy in the field, fought in the trenches of France, and yet still it is this – baring my truth to you – that terrifies me greater…it should give you some idea of how out of the ordinary this is.</p><p>I sought to keep this to myself, perhaps for my pride, almost certainly for my safety. But see, your papers arrived today, approving your transfer to the front lines. I do not know when your presence will be requested, but it is evident that our remaining time together is short. It is possible that I will not see you again, and possible still that you or I will be in the ground before the year is up.</p><p>I cannot allow that to happen without addressing this. </p><p>Surely, you must know what I am referring to. Please say you do, and that I am not the fool I fear I am. </p><p>But I could swear, you do not look at the other men the way you look at me. You do not focus as intently; you do not affix your eyes to theirs as you do mine. </p><p>I see how your mouth curves when we speak, I see how your fingers twitch at your side. I see how this is reserved for myself alone, because I look at you with the others and it is a world away from the man I know. </p><p>When you are with me, I see emotion in your face that is more than kinship. I know, because I feel it too; I see my own face reflected in yours – I am sure of it. I cannot count the times I have wished to step closer, to seek out what I suspect you feel in your eyes, to affirm that I am not going mad. </p><p>I worry sometimes that I am, in fact, going quite insane. The extent to which I feel for you is beyond my mortal body; it is vast, and it is complete, and it is all consuming. It is painful, and it is lonely, and I have spent many a waking hour convinced that I am pulling the wool over my own eyes, and am simply seeking for something in your face that is not, and has never been, there.</p><p>But even so, I would not exchange it for the world. I love you fiercely. I have loved you for many a season and have no doubt I will love you for many seasons to come. </p><p>I cannot say if it is right, I cannot say if it is the Lord’s will, but it is my truth, and I want you to know this before you leave for the front lines. </p><p>I pray you feel the same, my love. But if I have been gravely, gravely mistaken, I beg of you – leave this amongst the pages of this letter. I am a good man and a good Captain. I ask you do not use an old man’s heart to tear him down. </p><p>Write to me if you wish. You know the address after all, and I shall wait for as long as it takes. Forever, even. </p><p>With all my love,</p><p>Arthur</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>